So I thought
by TacoGir
Summary: Blossom thought she knew who her friends were until Robin came along. Brick takes an interest and even though she introduced them, Blossom feels huge regret and starts seeing less of him. Then Robin's mother threaten her to keep away from the new "couple". It hits her harder when she realizes her best friend is the one she loves. But it's too late. R&R rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1 Whatever will be will be

_**So I thought **_

_**Chapter 1 Whatever will be will be**_

"I think you should dye your hair blonde. You'd look better beside me."

"I think you should go to hell."

"Just trying to get you in on today's trend, Red."

"You know I love being a sore thumb!"

"Yeah and a lot of other things."

"That make you look bad?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"I hate you."

"You're almost getting better at this sweet talking thing!"

"Hah, I don't need a teacher for that. It's a pretty natural." Brick tipped his cap and winked at Blossom, who was rolling her eyes. As she was getting out her history texts book it was swept from her hands. When she looked she saw Brick hanging it above his head as she jumped for it. Annoyed she said "Brick, we're already late! Give it!" Brick snorted a laugh as he decided to tease her more "Is this your diary?" Blossom paused her jumping and placed her hands on her hips and said sarcastically "Dah! You know I'm Celo Patchras long lost sister!"

"Really? Wow...we're you hit with the ugly stick?"

"No, but you're entire body is about to be if you don't let go of my book!"

"Am I pissing you off?"

"YES!"

"Are you sure?"

"BRICK!"

"Okay, okay." He laughed as he handed back her back the texts book. She snatched it away, slammed her locker and sped down the hall. She should have been used to his immature ways by now but no. Brick always got to her and he loved it. He soon caught up with her and put his arm around her slowing her down a bit. Blossom held her texts book tightly as she was doing her best to hide the blush on her face with hair. It's a good thing Bubbles had talked(_forced_) her into wearing it down. Brick then asked " You still mad at me or are you gonna be an Ice Queen towards me all day?"

Blossom giggled a bit at the last part. She playfully looked at him and said "I find it only fair, I mean you've been King Asshole ever since we met."

"It's called being yourself."

"Too bad you don't know what that means." Before Brick could say anything they had already reached the classroom and took their seats with their siblings. Bubbles stopped her talking with Boomer once she noticed that Blossom now sitting beside her. Boomer gave a shy wave and Blossom kindly did the same. Bubbles then said "Hiya, Blossom! Glad you took my advice on the hair!"

Blossom quickly eyed her sister with a confused looked "Took? More like I woke up and I was ambushed by your hairbrush and iron!" Boomer chuckled a bit as he said "You did it while she was asleep?" Bubbles waved him off as she crossed her arms "Blossom is stubborn as a mule. I had to do it while she was out cold."

Blossom made a face -_- "Remind to lock my door more often."

"It looks good, though." Boomer commented sweetly as Blossom and Bubbles said at the same time "Thank you!" Blossom then decided to let Bubbles get back to talking to Boomer since she knew how much she liked him and it was pretty obvious he liked her. They would be a cute couple, a jock and head cheerleader. Blossom sighed a bit feeling almost envious of her sister. Even Buttercup, who didn't want to admit it but Blossom and everyone else knew she liked Butch. He was her perfect match and rival which is something Buttercup had admitted she wanted in a boyfriend. But what did Blossom want?

Soon she felt a pair of shoes pressing on her back. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face a smriking Brick. She scolded "Don't make yourself at home on my back. Off."

"Only if you do me a favor."

"Why should I do ANYTHING for you?"

"I'll leave you alone if you do!"

"Yeah, right-"

"Please?! Please?!" he was practically begging on his knees and even though she didn't want to help she was curious to know what he wanted. "Fine. What?"

"So," Brick said as he got back into his seat and thumbed towards the back at his football crew "a couple of my friends told me about a new girl they saw this moring in the office. A hot brunet."

"Doesn't sound like my type."

"ANYWAY, she's a smart kid so she'll likely be in one of your classes. This where you come in by hooking me up with her!" he smiled slyly but Blossom only crossed her arms and said "So, I'm the match maker now? No way! Mess with me all you want but there is no way I'm going to ask someone I don't even know to go out with you. Besides how do you know that she likes you?"

"What girl doesn't like me?!" Blossom quickly pointed to herself and gave a big smile. But Brick was being serious, Blossom dropped her smile and sighed loudly "..Fine! I'll SEE what I can do." Brick then patted her on the back and said "You aren't so bad after all, Red." Blossom gave a small smile and huffed "Of course I am! I'm the Ice Queen remember?"

(History)

"Everyone, this is Robin," Blossom looked up from her pop quiz and glanced at the brunet girl her teacher, Ms. Potter was referring too. Her hair was medium, curly at the end. Had a few freckles but they looked good on her. She wore a red tank top, dark blue skrit and black legging. She looked short but her red heeled boots made her look taller then Ms. Potter. Robin looked nervous as she looked at the class of unknown faces but got confused when she saw Blossom eying her. Ms. Potter went on "she is the genius student I've been bragging to you all about! Great to have another brain on our school train!"

"Brain train? The hell is she talking about? Oh god, what did my mom tell these people?" Robin thought but she quickly smiled and said "Uh, thanks...can I take my seat now?"

"You don't wanna tell the class about yourself?"

"No."

"Oh...well there is an empty seat by Blossom near the window." Blossom raised her hand and Robin followed taking her seat nexts to her. They didn't greet one another mostly because Blossom had to finish her test. Robin just pretended to listen to whatever Ms. Potter was saying. It hadn't even been an hour and she already hated TownsVille high. She hated that her mother kept thinking she is some smarty pants when really she is average. But her mother was always trying to impress her rich friends with a bigger house, very successfully husband and a brainy kid. But Robin wasn't really brainy but with all the pursue from her mother she was stressing out A's. All thanks to cheating.

Blossom finished her test and turned it in on Ms. Potters desk. Once she got back to her seat she decided to chat with the Robin and get this hook up thing started "Hi, I'm Blossom. I'm not going to say "I hope you like it here" because no one usually does." Robin laughed a bit at the last part and faced Blossom "It's like you've read my mind!"

"Well you didn't wanna tell us about yourself so that was pretty straight on for me."

"Its high school. I'm here to pretend like I wanna learn, eat nasty food and deal with drama. Telling about myself won't make that any different." Robin said in a matter of fact tone. Blossom raised her hand up for a high five and Robin collided with her. Blossom usually didn't talk during class but Robin was so interesting! Even better, Robin was in more of her honors classes but they spent most of there time giggling and making fun of Princess and her group.

"If you look from a distant it looks like cotton candy."

"How mean! I was going with poodle!" Blossom laughed as she pointed towards Princess over-puffed hair that she wouldn't stop flipping or trying too. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Once they made it inside they saw a large crowd around a table in the middle of the room. Robin looked curious while Blossom got bored. She knew it was an arm match between Buttercup and Butch. "I'll be sitting over there with my sister, Bubbles and our friend Boomer." Robin nodded but didn't look at her. Blossom then walked over and greeted her sister "You think Buttercup will get him this time?"

"She never does." Bubbles sighed as she sipped her milk but then teased a smile "I just think she dose it to hold his hand!" Blossom rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "How romantic." Boomer chuckled then noticed Robin watching the fight "Who's that girl, Blossom? Is that the new girl Brick wouldn't shut up about?" Blossom nodded quickly "She is the one. I promised I would help him get her. She seems like a cool girl, you guys will love her!"

"You really think that's a good idea?" Boomer said uneasy biting his upper lip. Blossom looked at him side ways and asked "What do you mean? Setting them up?" Bubbles looked at Boomer as well, now he felt pursue and wondered if he should say what he was going to say? Luckily a loud shriek took attention away from him. Buttercup angrily marched out of the lunch room and Butch bowed in his victory. He had won once again. As everyone clapped Butch then called out "See you tonight, babe! Wear something sexy!"

"Whoa...could he mean a date?" Bubbles asked with a hint of joy in her eye, she had always wanted to doll up Buttercup and she wasn't going to miss her chance. Blossom could only shrug and apart of her hoped it wasn't true.

"Duh," Brick said as he took a seat next's to Blossom, making her feel a bit better once he put his arm around her again. He then asked "So, where is she? You guys besties or does she think your a creep?" Blossom then half folded her eyes as she slapped his arm "Well aren't you nice? If you must know, she is over there talking to your brother."

Brick got jealous once he saw Robin talking and smiling with Butch. He then said "Well, call her over already! We got room, let Butch go chase after his date. That girl is suppose to be talking to me!" The last part stung Blossom a bit, Boomer noticed. She quickly decided just to call Robin over "Hey, Robin? I got some friends I want you to meet!" Robin then waved goodbye to Butch and walked over to the table. Brick couldn't take his eyes off her and Blossom watched him from the corner of her eyes. What was with her today? Why did she care if he liked Robin? Besides she did agree to help him. "Robin, this is my sister Bubbles. The other ones name is Buttercup, she is the one who stormed out? Yeah and these are our friends Boomer and Brick." Before Robin could speak Brick stood before her locking eyes. Robin blushed a bit at how close he was to her while Blossom felt a twig of pain. She almost felt sick once Brick kissed Robin's hand.

"No way you're a totally gentlemen." Robin said once Brick was now look up at her. He bit his lip then said "It's my off day?" Robin raised her eyebrows with a smirk "Riiight. Well you mind getting back to work? Being yourself, like your brother other there."

Robin thumbed over to Butch who was high fiving his friends about his victory. Actually, Robin knew Butch because she beat him at a game of arm wrestling at a party she had snuck out too. She never met his brothers but she saw Brick, drunk but sober enough to enjoy the girls around him.

"Well, I'm a jerk full time," Brick lean against the table as he turned his cap backwards. Blossom couldn't even laugh at that, she was honestly starting to regret agreeing to help him get Robin who seemed to be liking him. Or it could have been teasing? Plus she felt used since Brick really didn't say much to her but to introduce him to Robin. Hopefully this wouldn't change their friendship. Blossom had been his only 'friend girl' and now she felt like Robin was a threat but she quickly shook her head of that though since she liked Robin.

"Good, we can work together than!" Robin said as she shook his hand which he gladly took. Blossom could feel Bubbles and Boomer looking at her but she decided to show that she was fine. She smiled and joked "Oh god, Brick I guess you found your twin after all these years!"

"Yeah, now I can really gang up on you!" Brick teased back but the thought of Robin being wherever they would be or hang out at bothered her a bit because that was their time and she didn't really wanna share it with anyone else. But maybe she was over thinking this whole thing, maybe Robin wouldn't even like Brick and she was just playing along with him. If they dated it wouldn't last long.

Would it?

"Blossom, the hell are you thinking?" She thought as she touched her cheek "You don't even like Brick, he isn't even your tpye! Stop wishing all things terrible things and be happy for him! It's not like she is going to change everything all together! You guys are still going to be freinds and Robin doesn't look like the **jealous-girlfriend-killer** type! It's all good."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Robin said once she noticed she hadn't said anything to Bubbles and Boomer "Almost forgot about you guys thanks to this guy! Nice too meet you both!" Bubbles nodded cheerfully and said "Well, you know how boys are! They_ just love to talk!_"

"Especially if the girl_ is pretty_." Brick winked at Robin who couldn't hide the redness on her face. Blossom's eye started to twitch and it got worse when she noticed Boomer was still looking at her worriedly. She said "Well, lunch will be over soon!" but to her annoyance Brick was too busy talking to Robin to care. Bubbles didn't even noticed but Boomer did.

"Cheer Tryouts are this weekend if you're interested?"

"I'm sure my mom was going to get me to join if that meant pretending to be me and trying out herself!" Robin laughed but deep inside she knew it was true. Bubbles clapped her hands in joy not even noticing the faces Blossom was making.

"You need a ride there?" Brick asked, he kept his fingers crossed behind his back. This would be his chance to get closer to Robin. Robin thought for a moment, she didn't want her mom taking her because then she would wanna stay and watch. But if Brick came to pick her up then she would want to meet him and know if he came from a rich family.

"Uh, no that's okay." Robin said not looking at Brick who frowned but she quickly added "But maybe you should come and watch? Then we could hang out or something?" Brick quickly nodded as Blossom shook her head in disapproval.

"But WE were going to hang out this weekend? I even rented that stupid movie you wouldn't shut up about!" Blossom had wanted to snap at Brick but she couldn't do it. Why did he think he could just blow her off? Blossom got that he wanted Robin to like him but she didn't want him ditching her like she didn't matter or because she was his friend and she should understand! Plus the weekend, Saturday was traditional. Brick would take Blossom to her favorite restaurant, "Poses" and they would order shrimp just to throw them secretly at the waiter. Then they would end the night by watching a movie they never heard of. It was their thing and Blossom wasn't going to let Robin change that.

"Brick?" Blossom said but he didn't hear her. He was too busy talking to Robin along with Bubbles. "Brick?" she repated once again but their talking wouldn't allow her to be heard. She sighed and decided to leave it alone.

_Que Sera Sera Whatever will be will be_

Blossom decided to just leave "Like they care if I'm gone." but she paused at the sound of Boomer's harsh voice "BRICK? YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? BLOSSOM WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU!" Brick quickly turned around and with a ticked off look but dropped it once he saw Blossom "Whats up?"

"Uh...we're still on for Saturday," Blossom asked slowly with all eyes on her "right?"

"Duh, remember the last time we didn't show up for reservations?" Brick reminded her "They sent me a ten page later about how we hurt their feelings." Blossom laughed to herself and nodded. Maybe nothing would change after all.

So she thought.

**NOTE:** Ugh, I just need to escape and fanfiction is where its at! This story is Blossom/Brick but be ready for some Brick/Robin and a bit of Blossom/Boomer (even know it's in more of a brother and sister tpye thing) Bubbles/Boomer and Buttercup/Butch.

_Next's chapter is about to make Blossom question her friendship with Brick after what he did..._

Anyway, I'll go back and look for any mistakes!

**REVIEW OR may TACOS invade your home and build an army with your...kitchen supplies! Lol, but it would mean a lot if you would so I can see what I wanna do with this story!**

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS**


	2. Chapter 2 The Forgotten Saturday

**Chapter 2 The Forgotten Saturday **

"THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING ON MY EYE!"

"FOR THE 5OTH TIME IT IS CALLED _"EYESHADOW"_,!"

"Girls! You play nice!"

"SHUT UP PROFESSOR!" yelled Bubbles and Buttercup who were messing up the bathroom with makeup and tissue paper. Today was Buttercup's _"date"_ with Butch and Bubbles wanted to make sure her sister looked like dating material. But Buttercup wasn't making it easy. She flipped about everything Bubbles was doing to her. Plus she didn't even want to go on this stupid date or at least thats what she said.

Meanwhile, Blossom was in her room with her eyes glued to her phone. This week had been the first week that Brick hadn't even called her or texted her. She barely seen him around at school and he didn't even walk her to class anymore. It got to the point that she went to his house, Butch answered and told her that he was out with some girl. Blossom could only guess of who that girl would be. Robin.

"Oh, snap out of it Blossom!" Blossom thought as she rolled on her side on her bed "He's trying to get Robin to like him. He can't do that with you _3rd wheeling_ around! Don't worry, he **hasn't** forgot about you!" She sighed and then nodded in agreement with herself. Brick had dated tons of other girls but he never left Blossom hanging before so she had nothing to worry about. Plus, today was Saturday and Brick had already made reservations at_ Poses._ She got up and started picking out her clothes. Her red blouse, cherry skinny jeans and pink converse.

"AH! WHY IS IT SO STICKY?!"

"BECAUSE ITS LIP GLOSS!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"WHAT ELSE IS NEW?!"

Blossom rolled her eyes as she looked down the hallway. She saw Boomer with his headphones on, sitting nexts to the bathroom door. She decided to go greet him before leaving "Peaceful isn't it?" Boomer quickly took his headphones off and nervously scartched the back of his head "What?" Blossom giggled and took a seat beside him and said "Nothing. Anyway, I'm guessing you're here to take Bubbles to the cheer tryout thing?" Boomer nodded "Yeah, but we're gonna be late if she isn't finish soon. Plus, she's probably going to lose her voice before we even leave here!"

"Buttercup too. Even though that would be her excuse for not going on this date." Blossom said then it had gotten quite after their laughing. Only the sound of chaos in the bathroom. Then without thinking Blossom blurted out what was on her mind "I wonder if Brick will remember our date today?" She quickly smacked her hand over her mouth hoping that Boomer didn't hear. But he was sitting right beside her, trying to hide his smirk. Date? Did she really just say that? Her and Brick were suppose to be hanging out not dating! Before she could even explain herself Boomer didn't give her a chance "I know what you mean, Blossom. But I gotta be honest," he nervous bit his lip and went on "maybe you shouldn't go to Poses."

"Why?"

"Brick isn't going." Boomer said looking straight into her eyes. Though Blossom shook her head in disbelief and said "No, he'll be there. Brick has dated many girls before and he has never missed our traditional Saturdays! Plus, he made reservations." Blossom had faith he was coming but Boomer could only feel bad for her. His brother hadn't been the same since Robin came along. He was trying so hard to get her to like him that Brick wasn't around the house much or the family's company. His credit cards were almost done due to his constant spending on flowers, private restaurants and even a jet! Brick had never went this far for a girl. Hell, he was even writing poetry for her!

Though, Boomer was specious of Robin. He liked her but something felt off. Way off. The only thing he knew about her was what Butch had told him: She was a smart, rich kid with a strict mom and barely-there-dad. Seem typical for anyone else but not him. It's like he could see through people.

"Boomer?" Boomer snapped back to reality when he heard Blossom's worried voice "You okay?" He nodded and just decided not to say anything else about Brick or Robin. Blossom would just have to find out for herself. He then turned to her and said "Well, you should get going. You know how packed Poses can get."

"I was waiting on Brick to come and pick me up," Blossom sighed glancing at her phone. _No messages_. "but I guess I'll just meet him there." She then got up but she felt a hand gently grab her right arm. Blossom looked to see Boomer glancing up at her. Confused by his movement but she didn't pull away and he didn't let go as he said "You know, Blossom? I know how...you feel about Brick and that you have faith he will come but if he doesn't then I want you to call me? Or if anything happens and it makes you feel uneasy, just call me? Okay?" Blossom was speechless. Did Boomer really think he wouldn't come? Then again, Boomer was very caring and hated seeing people getting hurt. Although this kind of caring seem different but she just nodded and smiled at him. Before she could say anything their hands quickly dropped at the sound of the door opening.

"I should have took a before and after shot!"

"Oh just shut up and let me out the bathroom!" Buttercup pushed pass her sister. Blossom and Boomer couldn't believe it was actually her. Her medium black hair was put into bouncy curls, light purple eyeshadow covered her lids and the lips gloss almost looked natural. Her ears wore Bubble's diamond, small hoop earrings. Her white jean shirt was hugged with a black belt. She also wore red leggings and black heeled boots.

"Whoa.." Boomer said with widen eyes as Bubbles bowed "Thank you, thank you! Buttercup, you've gone from _sweats_ to_ hot mama_ in two hours!" Buttercup cringed a bit and said "Please don't ever say _hot mama_ as long as you live! But..uh, thanks. I guess I look okay." Buttercup touched the back of her neck. She had to admit she felt better dressed like this but she didn't wanna go on a date with that bastard.

"You should dress like this more often." Blossom teased as Bubble's smile brighten even more. Boomer chuckled at Buttercup's _"I'm gonna kil you if you keep talking"_ face "Lets not get to comfortable, now. This is the ONLY date I'm doing with him."

"Yeah, if you don't suck at arm wrestling."

(Robin's house)

"I always knew she was a whore," said Robin's mom, Adia. A woman in her mid 30's but loves getting "you look like you're 19" comments. She was a housewife but ran a popular bakery in New York named after herself. She had short brown hair, but it was always in a bun. When around the house, she wore old yet stylish purple bathrobe. Robin nodded along with whatever she said but kept looking at the clock. She was late for cheer tryouts! Plus, Brick wanted to meet up with her there. Her phone wouldn't stop vibrating in her pocket, when her mother wasn't looking and talking about nonsense Robin would sneak a peek.

**Brick-So...you're not chickening out are you? You're kinda late?**

**Robin: :p Why? You wanna eat me or something?**

**Brick: Well you do have chickens legs;) Just put some gravy on them and I'll enjoy you better!**

**Robin: You're disgusting, lol!**

**Brick: I'm a guy, duh!**

"Robin, dear? Why are you making strange faces at your pants?" Adia questioned now focusing on her daughter "Are you cramping or something?" Robin quickly put her phone away and said "Uh, no! I was just thinking of something funny." But she knew her mother was a smart woman and wouldn't buy it. She watched as her expression changed from question to smirk "What's his name?"

"W-what?!"

"Oh come on, Robin! You've been smiley and giddy since you started going to that new school. You obviously met a boy and fallen in love less then...a week? Mother's know everything."

"Whoa! Love?! No way!" Robin quickly waved her hands.

"Well, what are you guys?"

"Nothing, really. Just friends."

"**_Riiight_**. Is that why you sneak out to see him?"

_Damn it_. She had her! Adia was a busy woman but she did her best to follow up on her daughter. Sometimes had the maids watch her. Robin then let out a sigh and decided to just give up "His name is Brick Jojo-"

"Jojo? As in **Jojo Family Company**? The one that own's and builds millions of companies world wide?!" Her mother asked excitedly like a five year old. Robin nodded and Adia wanted to jump across the table and hug her daughter till she died! Usually Robin dated non rich guys and Adia was worried that she never would date someone in the same life stlye. Now that was going to change!

"You're seeing him today, right?"

"You don't mind?" Robin asked, she still decided not to bring up the cheer thing. Her mother might turn into fireworks! Adia slapped the table and said happily "Hell no! You get out there and make him your man! If you want to sleep at his house, that's forever fine with me-"

"Mom? You in there?" Robin joked but Adia was serious. She hadn't even met Brick but she already liked him! She could care less if her husband ever met him. Robin sighed in relief and was glad her mother was taking this well. But the big question remained unanswered.

_Did she like Brick?_ Like, like him? Sure, he was a cool guy but was he for her?

Maybe she should talk to Blossom about it? They were friends now and Blossom knew Brick since they were babies.

"I wanna meet him," Robin glanced up at her mother "today."

Robin's eyes widen "Today? Like when I get back home?"

"Yeah, you're father might even be here. We'll have a big dinner!" Adia clapped her hands but Robin wasn't really happy. Especially since's it's been a while since they had an actually family dinner. Now, it would turn into a "meet the boyfriend" thing. Brick wasn't even her boyfriend! He hadn't asked her out but made huge hints it would happen soon.

Would she say yes?

**(Later that night)**

**10:50 P.M.**

"More bread?" asked the waiter, Frances who was Blossom's and Brick's personal waiter. The one they would throw shrimps at and he would curse them out in french. But no shrimps had been thrown or ordered. Brick still hadn't call or texted her. He was so late and only a few people were still at Poses. They would close soon and Blossom would feel like an idiot.

"And some butter." she said as as she stuffed her mouth with the large rolls. Frances nodded but he had sorrow in his eye for her. She had always came with Brick and they would bother the hell out of him. Yet, Blossom and Brick were his favorite two customers. They had character and brought the place alive. Tonight wasn't the same.

"Something must have happened?" he thought as walked away. Blossom tapped her fingers on the table. Cheer tryouts might still be going on! That had to be it!

"Blossom, it's almost 11.P.M.," a voice in her head said, one that would always be straight up honest with Blossom when she needed it "cheer tryouts wouldn't go on this long. Face it, you've been stood up." Blossom tried to get rid of the voice. No, Brick wouldn't do this to her and even if he didn't show up he would have still texted her! Brick was her best friend after all. He was a jerk but also a great friend to her for 15 years! Nothing could change that. Nothing at all!

Their favorite destert, _Apples and Cinnamon_ was now opened to flies but she didn't care. The rolls were almost gone but she was trying to save some for Brick. "He's_** NOT**_coming, Blossom. He_** isn't**_! Get it through you're head and **_stop liying to yourself!_** You have been _**ditched**_!" Blossom could feel tears wellen up but then her phone buzzed! She quickly picked up, "Hello?"

"You're not putting me on any hit list are you?" Brick teased but Blossom, once she thought about the situation wasn't smiling. She was pissed "The hell are you Brick?! Do you know what time it is?"

"Pass you're curfew?"

"I'm serious!" Blossom almost shouted, a few people turned to look at her, "You know how important Saturdays are! You said you'd be here and I've looking at this empty seat for hours!"

"Look, Blossom? I know that Saturdays are our days to hang out but things change. I was going to call you but I was busy with Robin. I know, jerk move but I'm trying to get her to like me. I thought if I went out with you she would have thought I liked you or something." Blossom could barely hear or breath once he said that. Tears were rushing down her cheeks and onto the rolls. How could he just not show up? How could he do this? Plus everything he was saying sounded like he was reading off a napkin. Rehearsed. But he thought she would understand.

_Because she was his __**friend**_. That's all she'll ever be.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Blossom finally put the phone back to her ear and wiped her tears. Slowly breathing she said "Okay, that's fine Brick." It sicken her that she could feel him smiling on the other end while she was crying in a booth. "You're the best, Red! Oh and Robin say's "hi"!"

"...Me too," Blossom said dully and just didn't want to talk to him knowing that Robin, her "friend" had been listening. What did she think of all this? Did she care that Brick ditched her? "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye." she didn't even give him a chance to say "bye". She couldn't even look up at Frances who had saw the whole thing, still holding the basket of bread and butter. It's a good thing he had brought back some napkins because Blossom was about to break down! She was so angry that Brick did this and he didn't care! All he cared about was Robin this and Robin that! Blossom had always been there for him no matter what and now he had done her wrong.

"Uh, Ms. Blossom?" Frances finally said as he sat the basket on the table "Someone is here to see you."

Note: Thank you all for the reviews! They made me so happy I decided to write this one today! Anyway, I know Brick may sound like the bad guy here but as the story goes on you may change your mind about him...

_Next's chapter is a trip to the mall with a brand new Blossom? Robin making secret meeting's with Butch and what's up with Bubbles? Hell came earlier this year_.

_**REVIEW or be KIDNAPPED by TACOS! Lol and if I take to long to update or something PM me so I can get my butt back to work!**_


	3. Chapter 3 I saw right through you

**Chapter 3 I saw right through you**

**(You can honestly skip this part and go to the next's one.)**

"He just left." Bubbles sighed as she stood on the sidewalk to her house. Boomer decided to cut their night short and drop her off at home. Said he had something important to do. What? She couldn't guess what or who could be more important then hanging out with her. Oh, well it was late anyway and her father was probably about to send out a swat team to find his daughters. As she entered the house she wondered if Buttercup it back. Quietly she tip toed up the steps and entered her sister's room but no one was there. "...Either she was kidnapped or she's actually enjoying herself...I think I'll go with the last one!" she giggled and shut the door.

But honestly she felt a little jealous of her sister. Happy but jealous since she had been trying to get Boomer to date her since kindergarten! Why hadn't anything worked? Was she trying to hard? Was she not pretty enough? Was he not attracted to girls? No. She quickly shook her head at the thought even though some people had brought it to her attention but those were from girls he rejected.

Was it someone else? Some other girl? She couldn't rule that out. Nevously Bubbles bit her lip. Then she realized she was standing in front of Blossom's door. Not sure why she was standing there, didn't remember walking towards her sister's room. "Blossom?" she whispered as Boomer appeared in her thoughts. With Blossom. Those two were a bit closer, maybe more then Bubbles had ever been. Did he...like Blossom? Her eyes widen a bit but then she smacked her forehead and said "You're thinking too much, Bubbles. No wonder Boomer dropped you off! You're losing it, girl! Boomer is into you, not Blossom!" she nodded in agreement with herself and backed from her sister's door and entered her own room.

**(Robin's house)**

"_Shut the hell up already!_" Robin thought as she tried to hold herself up at the table that was roaring with laughter. Her mother, father and Brick had become motor mouths and the sun was almost coming up! She didn't pay much attention to what was being said but she did nod or fake laugh when put on the spot. Her parents really liked Brick and he loved her parents.

"I have to admit Mr-" Brick paused once he saw Robin's father put his hand up to stop him. He said "Call me, Al. Son." Brick's smile got bigger. He felt like doing a cheer going "He likes! He really likes me!" but then Robin would probably won't nothing to do with. Instead he said "Uh, oh! I guess I should call you daddy!" Robin had to cover her ears at her mother's loud snort of laughter followed by her father's. She noticed Brick staring at her from the corner of his eye. She hadn't said much except nod and smile like a robot. But Brick just took that as she was enjoying him being there.

_But she wasn't._

"I honestly thought you were going to integrate me like most fathers do."

"Nonsense! Fathers who would integrate you don't want the best for their daughter!" Al winked at Robin who quickly spoke before Brick could beam "He's not my boyfriend, dad. Just my friend." Ouch. After everything they did together she still friend zoned him! What was he going to have to do to get Robin to fall for him? At this point he was willing to break out into song on his knees. Brick was crazy about Robin, not just for her looks but the way she was; A natural comedian, a sentence finisher, bad ass at first shooter games, girly yet gross and always brought something new everywhere she went. Yes, girls like Robin didn't come to him very often and Brick wasn't going to lose.

"For now," Adia hummed as she sipped her wine giving Robin a look. Robin rolled her eyes and stood up. She couldn't take it anymore! Her eyes were about to fall off and the sun was almost rising. Bubbles had asked Robin to join her tomorrow at the mall tomo-well, today after Robin got off of "work". Brick shot his head towards her confused but she didn't even look at him "Well,guess I'm not an owl after all because I'm off to bed! Night-"

"Honey, aren't you going to _kiss_ Brick goodnight?" Adia called out in a sweet tone that was really pissing Robin off. Brick was trying so hard to keep his smile down but it was too late. Al nodded towards his daughter "Yeah, a kiss on the cheek shouldn't hurt. We won't tell anyone." he winked at her but Robin wasn't feel amused. Why were her parents doing this? She just said they were friends! Nothing more! But once she saw Brick's face she couldn't just leave him like that in front of her parents. Faking another smile she leaned down kissed his cheek.

Brick felt sparks and Robin felt nothing at all. Did she get her answer?

**(Park)**

"If I keep eating these I'm going to turn into ice cream!" Blossom joked as she started picking around her 10th strawberry ice cream dish. Boomer had taken her to an Ice place near her house. He smiled and pointed towards her "Too late. Time to change your name and race."

"Can I still go to college?"

"I don't think you would make it to graduation."

"Damn." the two then shriked with laughter and finally Blossom was starting to feel better. A little embarrassed since she didn't want Boomer or anyone else to see her that way. She was surprise by his actions due to the rude voice mail he left on Brick's phone. Besides, why wasn't Bubbles with him? Did she get sick or something? Her sister loved staying out late, especially with Boomer. Blossom just shook her head and decided not to ask. Then her eyes widen at his question "What do you think of Robin?" Blossom blinked a bit at the name. Her nails clawed the table a bit. Why did they have to talk about her? Hadn't she ruin her night enough? But Blossom answered "She's...nice. What do you think about her?"

"Oh? I _hate_ her." Boomer said without hesitation as he happily ate his sunday. Blossom almost dropped her fork in shock! It wasn't like Boomer to hate anyone, maybe dislike but to hate? What did Robin do to get herself in that spot? Was it because of what happened?

"Boomer, what makes you hate her? What did she do?"

"I have this gift where I can see right through people. With Robin," he paused his eyes shifted downwards but he went on "I wouldn't trust her. Something about that girl is off. Very off." Blossom didn't know what to say. She only hung out with Robin the day she came and before what happned she liked her. Thought she was the most real person she ever met at school. What did Boomer see?

"What is it that you see?"

"What is it that you don't?"

**Note: Okay, okay! Don't throw your pitch forks at me! I know its SHORT and I didn't put the mall part because I'm saving it for the nexts chapter. You'll see why... anyway, what do you think Boomer sees that Blossom is blind to? I'll go back and correct whatever I didn't see when I get the chance (I can only upload this today due to school next week!) **

**Anyway, REVIEW! You know the taco drill!**


End file.
